User blog:Amz96/Anniversary part 4
Hey guys thx for reading, hope you enjoying, I know some of you wanted the font size bigger, so I have, anyways, heres part 4 ''Chapter 4 '' Previously --- '' ''Kim heads to her maths class while Julie, Mika and grace huddle up, nears Kim’s locker. '' Grace: So where clear on the plan for tonight ''(Jack sent, Julie, Mika and grace a text asking them if they could help out with the big surprise). '' ''And now -- '' ''Kim’s house '' ''Kim’s room, a walk closet, and bath room(Up stairs) '' ''Kim walks out of the bathroom, wearing her blue dressing down, rubbing her hair dry with her towel. '' Grace: Lets get you beautiful. Kim: Thanks grace for helping me, I can always count on you. Grace: Ok so what do you want to wear. ''Kim goes to her walk in robe, turns on the light and walks to the right, were there is tops and dresses hanging up, pulls down a yellow single, with multi coloured short strips, and her favorite red jacket. and her blue three quarter skinny Jeans. she lays them on her bed. Grace take a while to think, '' Grace: Well Kim: What you don’t like it, I war it to school the other day, and you said it looks cute Grace: Honey, Do you really wanna wear this around Jack ?? Kim: He does’t mind what I wear, he’s a dude. Grace: Hanging around those, boy’s WOW you really Have become a tomboy in a girly way Kim: Thank’s, ''Looking confused ''What do you recommend I should wear ? ''Grace walks in to Tim’s closet, and looks at her dress the she owns. and pulls out a yellow and green floral dress, '' Grace: What about this ? ''Standing in the door way, holding up the dress that she picked out. '' Kim: Yeah, I like that dress, but what shoes ? Grace: How about, ''Walking back in, ''Looking at all her shoes, (''Vans, Boots, sneakers, some high heals) ''Come in and you choose. ''Kim walks in and looks at all her shoes, her eyes automatically turn right to her boots, choosing her brown boots Grace: Oh no not the boots really, why cant you choose van’s or high heals, like a normal girl. ??? Kim: But I like these boots, Holding them up to her chest stroking them. '' Grace: Fine, Got get changed, then ill help you with your hair and make up. ''Kim got changed. in to her dress and hoped into her boots, Grace: So how do you want your hair ? Kim: How I usually have it ? Grace: Really ?? This may be your anniversary dinner for you and Jack, you wanna look nice. Kim: Somethings up what are you hiding ? Grace: Nothing ? Just let me do you hair ! PLEASE !!!!! Kim: Fine How are you going to put it up ? Grace: Well close you eyes and wait and see ! Grace does her magic, she straitness Kim’s hair, and put it up into a high pony tail. '' Grace: Ok you can open your eyes now, ''Kim opens her eye’s slowly, to scared to open them to see what grace has done to here hair. '' ''When Kim opened her eye she was shocked to see how beautiful she looked. '' Kim: WOW, Just, How did you, This looks Grace: Oh stop, Amazing, beautiful ''Carrying on and on about how well she did Kim’s hair. '' ''Kim Looks up at grace smirking '' Grace: Now for the make up ! Kim: Ok, but not a lot, you know I don’t like a lot of make up. Grace: Just close your eye’s, now where’s your make up Kim: Its in my bathroom. ''Grace goes into Kim’s bathroom, to get her make up kit. walks out and does her magic on make up. Puts a little foundation on, blush, eye liner, shadow, lash and some lip gloss, just the way Kim likes it, nothing major,. While grace is putting the make up on , they talk about the year past about Jack and Her relationship. The up and downs, the good time, the first time they kissed, the first time they met '' Kim: You know, i never thought that, my best friends would be my boyfriend, and they new guy in school, what its bing 2 years since he moved here . Grace: Oh honey, and it took you that long to say to each other the feeling you have for each other. '' '' Kim: haha yeah, oh well were together now that the main thing. Grace: Finished !!! ''She pulls away, and placed a mirror in front of Kim, Again, Kim is scared to see what she is done, she opens her eyes, to see the normal kim right in front of her. '' Kim: How did you do this, its perfect, just how I would do Grace: I’ve know you for ages, since well grade 5. Kim: Very true. ''Grace looks at her phone to see 3 missed calls from, Julie and 4 text message from Mika. ''Grace: Oh God, mums gonna kill me. Kim: WHy ? Grace : I have 4 missed calls from her. I have to go. ''Grace runs down stairs, runs round the corner to meet Milton, Jerry, Julie and Mika. '' Mika: Too you long enough Grace: Sorry, I was helping Kim get ready. Julie: Is she ready ? Grace: yes, Julie: Well then we better hurry. Mika: Come one, ''Mika and Julie, pull Jerry and milton, they run to the Dojo to see jack waiting out side, sitting down at a table, near the dojo. '' Jack: What took so long? Grace: I was helping Kim get ready. Jack: Well are you guys going to help me. Grace: Yes, Jack: Great, Milton you go get changed into what you need to wear, Mika and jerry, and grace can you please help set up. ''The groups set up a table, and making the room looking romantic. Mean while Jack waits out side, waiting for Kim, holding the present ( The photo album of the memories they have shared) Jack see Kim walking towards him, has quickly shuts the album and hides it behind his back, Kim walks over to Jack. '' Kim: Hey jack, in a happy voice, Jack: Hey Kim, Wow you look... Kim: Thanks, so .. Jack: you wanna go in to the dojo ? Kim: But the lights are off, it looks like Rudy’s done for the night Jack: I have the spare key’s remember . Kim; Oh yeah, Jack: Come on. ''They walk to the dojo, Jack un locks the door and opens it for Kim Jack: Ladies first. ''Kim walks in, its dark she can hardly see anything, jack is behind her, '' Jack: Ok can you close your eyes ''kim closes her eyes... '' ''To be continued ------ '' Thx for reading... PLEASE Please comment !!!!!! Category:Blog posts